The present invention relates to an integrated heat sink system for cooling multiple heat dissipating components within an enclosed container. More particularly, this invention relates to an integrated air/liquid heat sink system for removing heat from multiple heat generating components, such as electronic and computer components, located within a closed housing.
As circuit density of electronic devices increases, there is a correspondingly increasing demand for the removal of heat generated by these devices. This increased demand arises both because the circuit devices are packed more closely together and because the circuits themselves are operated at increasingly higher clock frequencies. Runaway thermal conditions and excessive heat generated by electronic devices is a leading cause for chip failure.
Additionally, as the frequency at which computer processors operate continues to increase, and the number of independently operated processors in a given volume continues to increase (e.g., dense server applications), electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) considerations dictate that the electronics package at the rack drawer (node) level be completely enclosed for shielding purposes. Once the drawer is completely enclosed, traditional air cooling where air is forced through vents in the drawer can no longer be accomplished. One way to overcome this constraint is to water cool certain electronics within the drawer. However, components such as memory, DASD, and power supplies do not readily lend themselves to water cooling.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an enhanced cooling approach for removing heat from a closed electronics drawer containing multiple heat generating components.
The shortcomings of the prior approaches are overcome, and additional advantages are provided, by the present invention which in one aspect comprises an integrated heat sink system for a closed container having multiple heat generating components therein. The system includes a cold plate having a first surface for thermally coupling to at least one heat generating component of the multiple heat generating components. A fin assembly is thermally coupled to and extends from a second surface of the cold plate. The fin assembly includes a plurality of fins which remove heat from air passing therethrough when the integrated heat sink system is disposed within the closed container. Additionally, at least one coolant carrying channel is thermally coupled to and passes through at least some fins of the plurality of fins of the fin assembly. When the integrated heat sink system is employed within the closed container, the cold plate thermally couples to and removes heat from the at least one heat generating component, while the plurality of fins remove heat from air within the closed container, and coolant within the at least one coolant carrying channel removes heat from the plurality of fins and from the cold plate.
In another aspect, an electronic apparatus is provided which includes a closed container and multiple heat generating and electronic components disposed within the container. The apparatus also comprises an integrated heat sink system disposed within the container for dissipating heat generated by the electronic components. The heat sink system includes a cold plate and a fin assembly thermally coupled to and extending from the cold plate. The cold plate has a first surface thermally coupled to at least one heat generating component within the container. The heat sink system further includes at least one coolant carrying channel thermally coupled to and passing through at least some fins of the plurality of fins of the fin assembly. Operationally, the cold plate removes heat from the at least one heat generating electronic component thermally coupled thereto, the plurality of fins remove heat from air circulating within the closed container, and coolant within the coolant carrying channel removes heat from both the plurality of fins and from the cold plate.
In a further aspect, a method of fabricating an integrated heat sink system is provided. This method includes: providing a thermally coupled cold plate and fin subassembly, the subassembly including a plurality of fins extending from a surface of the cold plate, and a plurality of holes within at least some fins of the subassembly; and disposing at least one coolant carrying channel within the cold plate and fin subassembly to pass through the plurality of holes provided in the at least some fins. The disposing includes thermally coupling the at least one coolant carrying channel and the fins so that when coolant passes through the coolant carrying channel, the coolant removes heat from the fins, as well as from the cold plate thermally coupled to the fins.
Various additional enhanced structures and methods are also described and claimed herein.
Advantageously, presented herein is an integrated air/liquid heat sink system which can be utilized to effectively cool multiple components inside a completely enclosed electronics package. The integrated system accomplishes this task by doubling as a cold plate and as an air/liquid heat exchanger. The system is a cold plate in the sense that it is a water cooled device that makes direct physical contact with an electronics module and absorbs heat generated by the module. The system is also an air/liquid heat exchanger in that it absorbs heat from air that is circulated through or over other electronic devices within the closed package or housing. By integrating these two functions together in a single system, the space that a separate air/liquid heat exchanger would occupy is advantageously saved within the container, while still accomplishing the desired function of cooling the multiple electronic devices within the container.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention.